Lo que puede hacer el amor
by Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon
Summary: Hinata está a punto de tomar una de las decisiones más importantes en su vida, a causa de esto... ¿qué sucederá? como lo tomará cierto chico rubio.. Descúbranlo! Capi 4 listo! Dejen reviews , si? TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, mi primera historia Naruhina. Espero les guste. Te lo dedico a ti Brigitte, mi primera historia Naruhina! Jeje… Alejandra en el olvido…broma, para mis dos mejores amigas! Datos: los pensamientos están en cursiva y lo demás creo que ya es obvio.. Jojo, te gané publicando la historia Naruhina Ale.**

**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: "Decisiones"

_¿Por qué?... como había llegado a tal punto… yo sé muy bien que esta es una decisión que cambiará mi vida para siempre pero… no puedo seguir esperándolo… no para toda la vida… _

Una chica de piel clara y cabello azulado caracterizada por sus ojos perla, se encontraba viéndose en el espejo, su bella figura se reflejaba. Dos mechones caían a diferencia de los otros cabellos, seguía teniendo su caracterizado cerquillo y tenía un gran moño que ataba la mayoría de su cabello; se suponía que esté era el día más feliz para cualquier mujer… se suponía… Hinata a pesar de verse hermosa aquel día, no todo era tan bello como parecía, sus ojos no irradiaban para nada felicidad, acompañada de una gran seriedad que invadía su rostro.

Cualquier mujer la envidiaría en ese momento, su peinado, su belleza y su largo vestido blanco, el velo de su vestido estaba para atrás y tres de sus amigas se encontraban a su costado intentando levantarle el ánimo.

¿Sabes Hinata-chan? Nadie te obliga a hacer esto…- dijo una chica peli-rosa con cierta tristeza en su rostro, tenía un bello vestido rojo acompañándole, se trataba de Sakura, una muy buena amiga de la Hyuga.

…- Hinata dirigió su mirada a su vestido de bodas y no respondió nada.

Hinata-chan, ¿por qué pierdes las esperanzas tan rápido? Eso no es común en tí.- dijo otra chica de cabellos color café, llamada Tenten, al igual que las otras dos expresaba tristeza.

Hina… no me gusta verte asi…- respondió una chica rubia viendo a su amiga, ella era Ino.

Tú sabes que no es justo para ti, ir al altar a unir tu vida a la de un ser al que ni siquiera amas…- dijo Sakura intentando llamar su atención.- Se supone que este debería ser uno de tus días más felices…

Lo sé… - dijo al fin hablando Hinata- pero… a veces hay cosas que tienes que afrontar en la vida…

Aún puedes arrepentirte Hinata-chan…-

No está en mis planes huir… si algo aprendí de mi único amor, es ser fuerte.- presionó fuertemente su vestido y sin darse cuenta, empezó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Puso sus manos sobre su cara intentando evitar su llanto pero… no podía. Sus amigas se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron, ni a ellas mismas les gustaría encontrarse en la situación de su amiga. No era justo para ella casarse con alguien que no amaba, ella misma sabía que su único amor sería Naruto Uzumaki.- Cuando podré olvidarte Naruto-kun…- sus lágrimas esta vez expresaban odio, después de todo, no era culpa de Naruto no amarla… o al menos eso pensó ella por el silencio que produjo en el chico.

_Está bien lo que estoy haciendo… a veces una vida puede estar llena de sufrimiento…_

**

* * *

**

Bueno, sé que es algo corto, pero ya se pueden dar una idea de la situación por la que está pasando Hinata. Tenía planeado hacerla de un capítulo pero pensé en alargarla un poco… Porfa déjenme reviews! Se los agradeceré mucho. z


	2. La boda va a empezar

**Hola! Gracias por sus reviews, no quería hacerlo tan trágico… pero bueno, así salió… Me tomé un tiempito, ya que hace poco fue mi cumple , sip! Mis 14 años, Bueno, de todas maneras. Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: "La boda va a empezar"**

Después de aquella conversación incómoda que tuvieron, prefirieron quedarse calladas, ninguna decía nada, aunque sabían que tarde o temprano llegarían a su destino, la iglesia, donde uniría el resto de su vida con aquel hombre que Hinata había preferido no mencionar…

-Uhmmm…. Y…- Sakura intentó hacer conversación, no le gustaba el silencio que se había formado.- ¿Quién es el afortunado?

¿El afortunado?- pronunció apenas la Hyuga.

Si… digo, la persona que se casará contigo… ¿quién sabe?, tal vez llegues a amarlo, jeje.- Sakura hizo una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que las demás solo la miraron, Ino y Tenten la miraban con cara asesina y Hinata sólo dio un suspiró mirando nuevamente hacia el suelo…

Ustedes incluso lo conocen mejor que yo.- dijo la joven con la mirada perdida.

¿A quién te refieres con ustedes? ¿Lo conocemos? o al menos, ¿yo lo conozco?...- dijo Tenten apoyándose sobre sus brazos.

Si… todas lo conocemos, desde hace tiempo… pero ya saben como soy yo, no soy de hablar tanto con personas desconocidas…- dijo ella apoyándose sobre su brazo derecho. Ino dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, bueno, al menos el ambiente ya no estaba tan tenso como antes…

¿Así? ¡¿Quién es?- dijo Sakura-chan - ¿Será Kiba? No creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras Hinata-chan- dijo Sakura riéndose. Un leve sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de Hinata, después ella rió un poco.

Ya quisiera yo que fuera Kiba-kun… al menos a él lo conozco desde hace tiempo.- dijo ella riendo.

¡Ajá! Asi qué prefieres casarte con Kiba-kun…- dijo Sakura riendo, Tenten también reía al igual que Ino.

¡No me malinterpretes Sakura-chan!- dijo rápidamente Hinata.- Me refiero que al menos me gustaría casarme con alguien que conozco… pero… claro que no se compara con Naruto-kun…

¡Entonces dí de una vez el nombre que me desesperas!-

Jaja, bueno está bien, él es…- Hinata dijo tranquilamente el nombre, la sonrisa que tenía Sakura en la cara se borró mientras que sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas, Ino y Tenten se sorprendieron al escuchar aquel nombre, al parecer, esto andaba de mal en peor…

Mientras que en otro lugar un alto y apuesto chico rubio de ojos azules, se encontraba practicando arduamente, se había sacado la camiseta para entrenar un poco mejor.

Uff…- se dejó caer sobre el pasto, mientras que una brisa recorría y refrescaba al chico- creo que ya entrené lo suficiente por hoy…- se levantó, él sabía hasta que punto podía soportar su cuerpo, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de una flor blanca tirada en el suelo, se agachó y la agarró entre sus manos… su mirada cambió una más triste.- Hinata-chan…

Flash Back…

Él como todos los días se encontraba entrenando, ya cuando sintió que ya era suficiente, se volteó al darse cuenta de una mirada. A pesar de que la persona que lo estaba observando se escondió, él enseguida se percató de quien se trataba.

Hey, Hinata-chan, ¿qué haces aquí escondida?- dijo él con una gran sonrisa, enseguida ella se sonrojó, tenía una bella flor blanca entres sus manos.

Na-Naruto-kun…Eh… yo…- la mirada de la chica se dirigía hacia el suelo evitando los bellos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban, prefirió tranquilizarse… soltó la flor que tenía entres sus manos y dio un pequeño suspiro mientras Naruto la veía de manera confusa… - Naruto-kun… necesito hablar contigo…-

Claro. Pero Hinata-chan…- antes de que dijera algo más Hinata lo había tomado suavemente del brazo y lo jaló hacia donde antes él había estado entrenando…

Naruto-kun... como tú siempre has sido… voy a ser directa… - un sonrojo muy notorio se hizo apreciar.

Hinata-chan, ¿estás enferma?- Hinata negó levemente con la cabeza.

Naruto-kun, yo… yo… - Naruto seguí viendo a Hinata sin entender.

¿Hinata?-

¡Naruto-kun yo te amo! – la bella chica había sacado fuerzas de donde sea, Naruto se había quedado en shock con lo que le dijo ella, mientras ella lo miraba esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Un poco triste se levantó y se fue corriendo pero Naruto no hizo nada para detenerla, lo que le había dicho ella aún no se le quitaba de la cabeza.

Fin del Flash Back….

¡Pero que tonto fui! Hinata ha sido la única que siempre ha estada allí para mi, la única que me ha amado y yo no lo supe valorar.- se golpeó rápidamente la cabeza, luego centró su miraba nuevamente hacia la flor y una tierna sonrisa se formó en su rostro, en seguida todos aquellos bellos recuerdos que tenía con ella y que antes no tenían valor alguno se le pasaron por la mente…- No puedo creer que no me halla dado cuenta… Amo a Hinata y tengo que decírselo! – ya era un poco tarde.- Es un hecho! Mañana mismo voy a buscar a Hinata, le diré lo mucho que la amo…- dijo él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

En seguida se escuchó unos respiros agitados. Naruto alzó la mirada para ver de quienes se trataban, él estaba seguro de que se encontraba sólo. Se sorprendió al ver a dos jóvenes tomados de la mano, se notaba que habían estado corriendo. Los dos eran menores que él pero él sabía perfectamente de quienes se trataba, ella, Hanabi tenía su cabello suelto, se le veía precioso, llevaba un bello vestido de color amarillo y él chico que se encontraba a su costado era Konohamaru, tenía puesto un terno, habían ido corriendo a donde él desde el templo donde Hinata se casaría.

¿Y ustedes de dónde vienen?- dijo él observándolos sorprendidos hasta que se percató que los dos tenían sus manos entrelazadas.- Ajaja! ¿Se podría saber desde cuando está saliendo la parejita?- un gran sonrojo no se hizo esperar en los rostros de cada uno.

Naruto nii-chan no es a eso a lo que venimos pero… llevamos saliendo ya hace tres semanas.- Hanabi se sonrojó, pero después su bello rostro mostró nuevamente preocupación.

¡Naruto-san tiene que evitar la boda de Hinata-chan! – dijo ella preocupada.- ¡Ella no lo ama, siempre lo ha amado austed! – Naruto se quedó petrificado al escuchar eso, luego mostró una pequeña sonrisa fingida.

Jeje… no intentes engañarme que casi me lo creo…- dijo él riendo nervioso.

¡Pero es verdad!- gritó un furioso Konohamaru, esta vez Naruto fue corriendo a donde Hanabi y la agarró fuertemente de los hombros, haciendo que ella suelte a su novio.

¡¿Por qué?- gritó furioso Naruto mientras unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, Hanabi también iba a empezar a llorar, Konohamaru separó rápidamente el cuerpo de su chica de el de Naruto al darse cuenta de que este la lastimaba.- ¡Dónde! ¡¿Dónde rayos se casa Hinata?

En el templo más cercano, corre Naruto nii-chan!- las últimas palabras ya no las escuchó Naruto, él ya había salido corriendo.

Konohamaru-kun…- dijo Hanabi con la mirada baja.- ¿crees que pueda evitar la boda?- Konohamaru sonrió-

Claro que si! Naruto siempre consigue lo que se propone, bonita.-Konohamaru levantó levemente el mentón de su novio y la vio directamente a los ojos mientras las mejillas de ella tomaban un color rojizo.- Me encanta ver tus ojos…- ella sonrió, probablemente Naruto se sentía igual al momento de ver a Hinata , apretó fuertemente la mano de su novia y dirigió su mirada a donde antes había estado corriendo Naruto.- Suerte… Naruto nii-chan…

* * *

**Uff… al fin lo acabé, ya falta poco para que se acabe este fic, asi que dejen por favor reviews! Se los agradeceré mucho! Chau!**


	3. Hinata y Sakura

**Hola! Como ya saben este fic se acerca a su fin, de hecho lo alargué más de lo debido porque al principio se suponía que sería solo de un capítulo pero… ya ven, esta historia va por el tercer capitulo, ¿qué les parece? Espero que se cuiden y sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: ****La serie Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, que fue súper al crear la serie Naruto!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "Sakura y Hinata"**

P.O.V.S Sakura (pensamientos y narración de Sakura)

No hubiese estado bien que llore justo en el momento que ella nos dijo de quien se trataba… soy su amiga, y como tal debo desear la felicidad de ella por sobre todas las cosas, aunque… ¡no! Tengo que olvidarme de él, él lo único que ha hecho es traerme sufrimiento, yo pensaba que en verdad me amaba, creí en sus palabras… porque me tuve que enamorar de alguien como él, ese hombre no me merece, no merece todo el amor que le he otorgado y a la vez que él no supo valorar.

Aún recuerdo todas sus palabras, lo conozco desde hace tiempo, pensé que lo conocía realmente… Cuando Hinata nos dijo de que se casaría con… Sasuke… Sentí un gran dolor dentro, sentí como si todo mi mundo se derrumbara, yo le había dicho que sea feliz y aún le deseo eso, no importa que busqué la felicidad con la persona que más amo.

Antes Hinata y yo no nos hablábamos, siempre fue algo despistada, por lo que no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Sasuke. Justo después de que Sasuke se fuera, serían apenas dos días, me conocí con Hinata, ella es una gran chica por lo que fue fácil conllevarme bien con ella. Jaja, recuerdo que cuando la conocí realmente, la pobre se encontraba escondida detrás de un árbol observando a mi amigo rubio de ojos azules… si, ese tonto cabeza hueca, jaja, no sé que le habrá visto ella, pero por alguna razón el siempre le robaba suspiros y ni cuenta se daba de aquello, era demasiado obvia, antes solía verla a distancia, realmente no me importaba, pensaba que era una buena chica… pero, a la vez pensaba que ella y yo éramos completamente distintas. Ya saben, yo siempre suelo expresar lo que siento y soy muy decidida en mi misma, pero ella era demasiado tímida a mi parecer, no se podía saber en que pensaba en ese momento, y creo que hasta el tonto de Naruto se percató de ello, Hinata es rara, eso pensaba y me cerraba en esa idea.

Ese día en que la conocí recuerdo que nuestro equipo estaba entrenando, yo daba mi mayor esfuerzo, todo con tal de atraer su atención de él y que me observase. Luego de un arduo trabajo, Sasuke-kun se fue, yo ya no tenía nada que hacer, Naruto si planeaba quedarse un rato más, pero yo me encontraba exhausta y tenía planeado tirarme en mi cama el resto del día, ya luego le contaría a Ino-cerda que pasé toda la tarde con Sasuke. Me agaché para levantar una pequeña maleta que había llevado, cuando en ese momento sentí una mirada, intenté no ser muy obvia, continúe arreglando todo como si nada, aún sentía esa mirada posada en mí, luego dejé de sentirla y alcé rápidamente la mirada para ver de quien se trataba. Allí estaba ella, escondida detrás de de un árbol, observando tímidamente a Naruto, sus mejillas estaba rosadas y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, oh… pero que tierna, ama a Naruto… miraba con esa misma cara embobada con la cual yo miro a Sasuke-kun, aún no quitaba sus ojos de Naruto, por lo que yo decidí acercarme sigilosamente.

-Buuu!- aparecí de improviso, sorprendiéndola.

¡Sa… Sakura!- se había asustado… esperen, quien se asusta con un bello rostro como el mío… ¡ni que sea tan fea!

Ajaja! Podría saberse que tanto observa la linda de Hinata hacia ese lado.- tenía una sonrisa pícara en mi rostro.

-Etto…yo… eh…- se había puesto a juguetear con sus dedos. Retrocedió un paso, seguramente no esperaba que hubiera una cáscara de banana allí tirada, por lo que se cayo de espalda.

-Hinata ¿estás bien?- le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantase, estaba segura de que Naruto era el responsable de esa cáscara de banana.

-Gracias.- tomó mi mano suavemente y se levantó, su mano era cálida y por alguna razón me expresaba confianza. Me quedé sorprendida observándola, ella se percató de ello.- ehh… Sakura… ¿sucede algo?

Ah! Jeje, no, no pasa nada- había empezado a reírme nerviosamente, ella tenía una expresión de sorpresa en la cara, creo que nadie es más inocente que la pequeña Hinata, no sé como, pero puse mi mano sobre su cabeza y me puse a acariciarla, como si se tratase de una pequeña niña- Oye Hina-chan, ¡no te gustaría estar con las chicas y conmigo este fin de semana? ¿qué dices?

¿Y-yo…?- sin duda se había puesto nerviosa.

Si, tú Hinata- le sonreí, estaba segura que ella y yo seríamos buenas amigas.

H-hai…- esta vez miraba hacia el suelo mientras sonreía inocentemente. Creo que ese fue el inicio de nuestra gran amistad.

Y mírenme ahora… sentada. Sasuke está allí parado al lado de… la novia. Justo antes de que él se fuera de Konoha ya hace tiempo yo me había puesto a llorar, pensaba que no regresaría y eso me ponía muy triste, pensar que la persona que tanto amas no regresará sin duda te entristece. En esa ocasión, él a diferencia de otros días, me secó las lágrimas cuidadosamente y me dijo.

Sakura-chan… te amo, no hay razón para que esté triste, yo regresaré…

Recuerdo que me había llenado de ilusiones, y una nueva esperanza surgía en mí… me había dicho que me amaba y eso me llenaba de felicidad. Creí en él… y ahora está aquí, cumplió su palabra, regresó a Konoha y ahora está a punto de casarse con… Hinata. Aunque, si lo vemos desde otro punto… él… no me dijo que regresaría por mí, creo que fui una estúpida al ilusionarme en vano.

Es cierto, antes me había puesto a llorar y Hinata-chan me vio y se preocupó, creo que Ino y Tenten sabían muy bien la razón de mi llanto, pero Hinata no, no quería que se sienta peor de lo que ya estaba; por lo que solo opté por decirle "_estoy llorando de felicidad" _creo que fue lo mejor que pude decir. Nuevamente siento esas ganas inmensas de llorar, no lo soporto… tengo ganas de salir corriendo y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que detesto esto.

Uchiha Sasuke ¿aceptas a Hinata Hyuga como tú legítima esposa?-

Quería cerrarme los oídos, no quería escuchar nada, pero creo que eso fue imposible. El fuerte golpe de cómo las puertas se abrían en este horrible silencio me sorprendió, al parecer las demás personas también, ya que todos, incluyéndome nos encontrábamos observando donde antes se escuchó el gran golpe. No puede ser…

¡Maldito traidor!-

Naruto tenía una expresión de furia en la cara, creo que no soy la única incómoda en esta boda. Naruto está estallando en furia, yo al menos se controlarme, pero creo que esa palabra no existe en el vocabulario de mi tonto amigo… o no tan tonto en esta oportunidad…

* * *

**Si! Naruto al rescate! Bueno, este fue un capítulo dedicado al Sasusaku… no sé… esta pareja… bueno, como sea, asi salió, faltan muy poquísimos capítulos. Lo voy a acabar y espero que sea de su agrado. Cuídense, chao! Ah y se lo dedico a Alejandra, recupérate pronto amiga!**


	4. ¿Y la boda?

**Hola! Bueno, ya era hora de que actualice. Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me fascinaron! Bueno, los dejo para que lean…**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "¿Y la boda?"**

**- ¡**Maldito Traidor!.- el joven rubio fue corriendo hacia su antiguo amigo dispuesto a pegarle. Tenía una expresión de furia en su rostro, pero cuando estaba a punto de meterle un gran puñete, Sasuke le esquivó con facilidad siendo él quien le insertase un gran golpe en el estómago, provocando así, que el rubio cayese de rodillas en el suelo y alzase la mirada mirando molesto al chico pelinegro.- Maldito…

-Hasta que al fin llegaste… dobe. – Sasuke tenía esa típica sonrisa en la cara…-

-Sasuke que planeas…- dijo la peli-rosa en un susurro observando a aquel trío sorprendida.

-Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien?- dijo Tenten quien se encontraba a su lado derecho mirándola preocupada.

-¿Eh?...- Sakura le dirigió la mirada aún confundida.

-Si frentezota, te has quedado mirando como tonta a esos tres.- dijo Ino riéndose al momento de ver el rostro de su amiga.

-¡Eso no es cierto Ino-cerda! – dijo una muy molesta Sakura, la mencionada había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre; pero sin darse cuenta había atraído la atención del pelinegro que se le quedó mirando sin que ella se diese cuenta.

-Te vas a arrepentir de haber hecho todo esto. – dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo dispuesto a esta vez, si pegarle.

-No lo creo dobe… no me arrepiento de nada.- Sasuke lo había vuelto a mirar con es sonrisita.

-Chicos…- dijo Hinata en un susurro.

-No te atreverías a golpearme… quedarías muy herido, además sabes que podemos morir los dos, puedo matarte en cualquier momento.-

-¿Eso piensas?- Naruto estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre su amigo, de no haber sido porque Hinata se hubiera puesto delante de Naruto, su pelea hubiese empezado.- Hinata-chan…

-¡Basta! Déjense de pelear y mucho menos por mi… que no valgo la pena…- dijo esto último entristeciéndose, Sasuke miró a Naruto esperando que este hiciese algo.

-No digas eso Hinata… cualquiera sería capaz de dar la vida por ti… o al menos yo lo haría…- Naruto se sonrojó al igual que Hinata.

-Sasuke ¡por favor cásese conmigo! – Hinata lo miraba con lágrimas que amenazaban en salir de su rostro. Sasuke se sorprendió al oír esas palabras, no estaba en sus planes que ocurriese eso.- Naruto-kun está cansado… No soportaría que lo lastimases… ¡Me casaré contigo pero prométeme que no lo lastimarás!-

-¡No! Yo puedo cuidarme solo Hinata… no soportaría verte al lado de otro hombre…- dijo formando dos puños- No lo soportaría… es por eso que he llegado tan lejos, ¡he llegado por ti Hinata!

-Na…Naruto-kun…- dijo la ojiperla observándolo con tristeza en su rostro… ella tampoco lo soportaría…

-Valla… ¿cuándo ustedes dos se volvieron tan cursis? – dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía. – ¡Señor Hyuga! Se lo dije, en verdad este par de tortolitos se aman.- los dos se sonrojaron.

-Sasuke…- Hinata lo miraba sin entender al igual que Naruto.

-Ustedes dos son tan inocentes…- Sasuke empezó a reír, todos los que se encontraban allí presentes veían con curiosidad todo lo que pasaba, era como si se tratase de una mismísima obra.- No se preocupen, no me casaré contigo Hinata.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke-san – dijo la Hyuga haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Gracias Sasuke… pero ¿qué fue todo esto? – dijo Naruto aún confundido. – ¿Me preocupe en vano?

-Es cierto… yo tampoco entiendo…-

-Sino hubieses llegado en verdad me hubiese casado con Hinata – la oji perla y el rubio bajaron tristes sus miradas.- aunque hubiese sido muy seguro que hubiese escapado el día de mañana.-

-¿To… todo.. fue un plan? – dijo Hinata sin quitarle la mirada.

-Para que mentirte, cuando llegué a la aldea me crucé con tu padre.-

-¿Con mi Otou-san? – dijo sin entender la Hyuga.

-Si y nos pusimos a hablar de ustedes, antes de irme algo siempre me dijo que ustedes dos terminarían juntos, pero Hiashi pensaba lo contrario. Quedamos en organizar una boda y si Naruto venía ganaba yo, y si no venías, ganaba Hiashi.- dijo Sasuke como si se tratase de un simple juego. Lo que no suponía era que una fuerte bofetada le caería en el rostro.

-¡Me usaste como apuesta! – Hinata lo miraba completamente molesta. En seguida un puñete le cayó en la cabeza.-

-¡Como pudiste, Teme! – Naruto lo miraba molesto al igual que la Kunoichi.-

- Pero si miran el lado positivo de todo esto,¡ tu viniste, yo aposté por ustedes y gané!-

-Arrogante..- dijo la Hyuga.

-Baka.- respondió molesto Naruto.

-Ya tranquilícense… miren que gracias a mí están más unidos que nunca.- dijo Sasuke buscando su defensa.

-Bueno… en eso tienes razón..- Hinata se había sonrojado y se había puesto a juguetear con sus dedos. Naruto también se había sonrojado y se encontraba rascándose la cabeza, intentando parecer tranquilo.

- Hinata… te ves bellísima con ese vestido.- Naruto se había sonrojado más y Hinata parecía un completo tomate. – Hinata tú… ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

-Na…Naruto-kun…- Hinata se había quedado completamente sorprendida.

-Comprendería si me dices que no, pero..- Naruto fue interrumpido por la joven.

-¡Si quiero! – Hinata tenía dibujada una bella sonrisa en el rostro, Naruto al escuchar tan bellas palabras; la cargó en sus brazos como si se tratase de una princesa. Los dos se encontraban muy felices; los espectadores ya se habían empezado a retirar.

-Así que todo era una farsa…-

-Era de suponerse…-

-Los jóvenes de ahora son la muerte.- las personas ya se estaban yendo, pero esto no le importo a la parejita feliz que seguían fuertemente abrazados.

-Ustedes dos si que son patéticos… especialmente tu dobe- dijo Sasuke con esa sonrisa de superioridad.

-Arrogante-

-Baka- Naruto bajo de sus brazos a Hinata para poder llenarla de besos que ella correspondió gustosamente.

-Al menos dejen que me valla…- Sasuke se había alejado de ellos, pero se quedó paralizado al ver a la chica peli-rosa hablando con sus dos amigas.- Sakura… - el pelinegro atrajo la mirada de la mencionada y amigas, causando sorpresa en estas. La rubia y la castaña le dijeron algunas cosas a la pelirosa que Sasuke no logró escuchar, pudo ver como estas pusieron sus manos en el hombro de la chica y se alejaron tranquilamente, Sakura se acercó lentamente a él.

-Ohayo Sasuke-kun-

-Sakura… yo…- Sakura evitó que Sasuke dijera algo más poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios.

-Sólo dime algo.- ella lo miró seriamente.- ¿Amas a Hinata?

-No, te amo a ti.- dijo él seriamente, ella le sonrió y unió sus labios a los de él.

-Lo sabía…- dijo en un susurro que solamente atinó a decir- no creas que no me di cuenta de cómo no dejabas de mirarme…-

-Hmp…- dijo un Sasuke completamente rojo mientras Sakura reía.

…..*Con Naruto y Hinata*….

-Hinata te amo….- dijo el rubio mientras nuevamente acercaba sus labios a los de ella.

- -Me haces muy feliz.. Naruto-kun.- ella le sonrió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, mientras lo volvía a abrazar, ahora que al fin estaba al lado del chico que tanto amaba no quería volverse a separar de él. Pero en seguida, separando a la parejita feliz apareció Hiashi Hyuga.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? – dijo Hiashi cruzándose de brazos.

-O..Otou-san…- dijo la kunoichi bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-¡Ah! Besándonos.- dijo el rubio con toda normalidad, Hiashi le dirigió una mirada asesina, mientras que Hinata se había puesto a juguetear con sus dedos de la vergüenza.

-Na..Naruto-kun.- dijo Hinata completamente roja.

-¿Qué te sucede Hinata-chan? –

-Como se les ocurre estar besándose cuando la boda ni siquiera es suya. No lo permito.- Hinata bajaba la mirada avergonzada y Naruto veía a su suegro confundido.

-¿Y qué tiene suegrito?-

-¡Na..Naruto-kun!- Hinata parecía un tomate.

-¿SUEGRITO?- Hiashi se encontraba completamente furioso y a punto de atacar al portador del Kyubi.

-Otou-san tranquilízate… respira hondo.- para la suerte de los presentes Hanabi acababa de llegar.

-Ya me siento mejor.- dijo Hiashi recuperando la calma.

-Arigato Hana-chan.- dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Por qué, no entiendo?- dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata.

-Espero que este sea el último dolor de cabeza… entendido.- dijo mirando a sus dos hijas.

-Hai- respondió la mayor.

-¿Entonces si me deja ser el novio de Hinata?- dijo Naruto emocionado, Hinata lo miraba sonrojada.

-Está bien… pero he dicho que sea el último dolor de cabeza.-

-¡Hai!- dijo la parejita recién hecha.

-Etto…- dijo Hanabi tímidamente, a veces ella sin darse cuenta se comportaba como Hinata, al parecer vivir tanto tiempo con Hinata era contagioso, te daba Hinangitis aguditis.

-¿Más sorpresas?-

-Es que suegrito se ha olvidado de mí.- dijo Konohamaru haciéndose resaltar.- Después de todo Hanabi y yo nos casaremos algún día, así que no espere sorpresas que ya se lo voy diciendo.- Hinata y Hanabi se pusieron rojas como dos tomates como si se tratase de sus respectivas parejas, si konohamaru hizo eso… Naruto sería peor.

-¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?- el gran Hiashi Hyuga por unos momentos fue completamente irreconocible.

-¿DE verdad súper?- dijo Naruto completamente emocionado.

-Si que lo es verdad? Naruto nee-chan- dijo Konohamaru contestando igual de emocionado.

-¡Ya oíste Hinata! – Hinata se puso a juguetear con sus dedos… Por Dios Naruto…- Algún día tu y yo también nos casaremos.

-¿Qué?-

Otou-san.. respira hondo… respira.. inhala.. exhala…- dijeron las dos hermanas Hyuga al mismo momento cada una agarrando, una el brazo derecho y la otra el izquierdo.-

-… Ya me tranquilicé… pero… ¡No puedo creer que estén saliendo con estos pares de chorlitos!- dijo Hiashi nuevamente molesto.

-Pe..pero Otou-san…- dijo Hinata.

-Mire el lado positivo a todo esto suegrito.- dijo Naruto sonriendo, todos le miraron con sorpresa. – Aún no llegan los nietos.- Hinata sintió como la respiración se le iba y estaba a punto de colapsar en ese momento, Hanabi y Konohamaru reían ante el comentario del rubio, mientras Hiashi parecía un volcán a punto de estallar.

-Otou-san.. respira hondo… inhala.. exhala…- había vuelto a decir Hanabi… suerte para ella que Konohamaru no era Naruto.

-Ya me tranquilice… está bien… pero ya no me traigan más problemas, ¿correcto?-

-Hai- dijeron los dos jóvenes.

-Valla Otou-san, el día de hoy estás más tolerante que otros…- dijo Hanabi cruzada de brazos.

-Al fin Hinata, ¡al fin somos novios!- dijo un Naruto que irradiaba felicidad por doquier.

-Esperen.. con una condición… castigo.- dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa desafiante hacia Naruto.

-Uyyyy llegó tu hora Naruto nee-chan- dijo Konohamaru con un escalofrío.- mi condición castigo fue correr por toda la aldea usando vestido. Y todo para salir con mi bonita.

-Jaja, sin duda ese fue un momento inolvidable.- reía la menor.

-Yo no opino lo mismo.- Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda.

-¡Haré lo que sea! – dijo Naruto intentando ser decidido, todos miraban a Hiashi esperando el castigo que esta vez propondría.

-Tendrás que comer por un mes la comida de Hinata-

-¡Oye!- Hinata miró molesta a su padre- Pero Otou-san yo no cocino feo.- todos la miraron.- …creo…

¡Creo que soportaré!- dijo Naruto intentando ser alguien valiente.

-Naruto nee-chan.. eres muy valiente, espero que no mueras en combate- dijo Konohamaru seriamente a Naruto . Todos habían empezado a reír por la cara de Hinata… se había creado una atmósfera agradable y asi sería por el resto de los días… eso sin contar que este, era apenas… el comienzo.

**Fin**…..

* * *

**Necesitaba acabarlo, espero que les halla gustado, subiré un epílogo. Agradezco a Diana Carolina ya que te leíste todos los capítulos y claro, también a todos los demás que siguieron la historia auque no dejaron reviews. Arigato!**

**Luego les traigo el epílogo, ok?**

**Bye!**


	5. Epílogo

**Etto…les prometí un epílogo y aquí está, perdón por la demora. Pero creo…no… les informo que a partir de ahora me demoraré mas en actualizar mis historias. ¿La razón? Estudios, tengo que prepararme más… pero les prometo que terminaré todas mis historias, así que solo van a tener que ser más pacientes de lo que ya eran conmigo… de verdad les pido mis sinceras disculpas, es que con todos lo de mis estudios y contando que ahora paso a cuarto de secundaria estando un año adelantada...pues, mis padres piensan que es mejor que me prepare mas… y no voy a desobedecerlos. Saliendo de mis melancolías aquí les traigo el fic, que como ya saben es el epílogo así que no esperen otro capítulo más de esta pobre persona (o sea yo) XD.**

**Disclaimer: "La serie Naruto es única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso los personajes para…eh...ya saben, hacer mis historias"**

* * *

**Epílogo**

-¡Quiero otro!- el fuerte grito del rubio resonó por toda la gran mansión Hyuga, hasta se podía jurar que las personas que estaban caminando fuera de la mansión pudieron oír también. Su lengua relamió el contorno de sus labios, saboreando la comida que había allí.- Uhm… delicioso, es el castigo más delicioso que he recibido en toda mi vida ¡dattebayo!- Hinata se acercaba a él con un tazón en sus manos y una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara acompañada de ese rubor que era tan característico en ella.

Todos los miraban con asco, ¿cómo Naruto podía comer semejante cosa? Hinata se percató de la mirada de todos sobre ella y Naruto.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata-chan?- dijo inocentemente Naruto apartando por un momento su atención sobre el platillo.

-No sucede nada… Naruto-kun –Hinata lo miró y le sonrió mientras jugaba con los rubios cabellos de su ahora novio, el joven ojiazul sonrió y continuo "tragando". Una fulminante mirada se dirigió hacia el resto de su familia.- No…no entiendo porque le tienes asco a… a mi comida.

-Cierto, la comida de Hinata-chan es exquisita ¡Estoy satisfecho Hinata-chan!- Naruto apartó el plato para mirar con ojos enamorados a su pareja.

-¡Naruto nee-chan, como puedes decir que la comida de Hinata-san es exquisita si no lo es, es horrorosa!- Konohamaru se levantó de la mesa. Hinata bajó tristemente la mirada.

-¡Basta Konohamaru! Aquí el experto en culinaria soy yo- Naruto se levantó también de la mesa y miró a Hinata.- Para mi eres la mejor cocinera Hinata-chan.- Naruto le mostró una sincera sonrisa y Hinata le respondió de la misma manera.

-A..arigatou…Na…Naruto-kun- dijo ella sonrojada mientras sonreía y jugaba con sus dedos.

-¿Acaso alguna vez han probado la comida de Hinata-chan?- dijo el rubio esperando recibir una respuesta negativa por parte de los que estaban presentes. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Por favor… prueben un poco…- dijo Hinata mientras acercaba un platillo frente a Hanabi.

-Eh…- Hanabi reía nerviosa y dirigió su mirada hacia cualquier otro lado .- Veras… Hina-chan… tú no eres una tan buena cocinera que digamos…jeje.

-¿¡Por qué dicen eso?- Hinata acercaba un poco del platillo con sus palillos hacia la boca de Hanabi, la menor se levantó asustada y se escondió detrás de su novio.

-Konohamaru-kun cuídame, ¡soy muy joven para morir!- dijo la menor con lagrimitas en sus ojos. Hinata se acercó al par y Konohamaru se levantó y se alejó corriendo.

-Lo siento...siempre te amaré Hanabi-chan- dijo Konohamaru escondiéndose detrás de Naruto.

-Valla… que hombre que eres… ¡Ah!- Hanabi no pudo terminar de hablar, Hinata, en un descuido por parte de la menor metió una gran bocarada de comida en la boca de su hermano menor. Hanabi cerró los ojos fuertemente, Hinata no le apartaba la mirada de encima quería ver que reacción pondría esta. Hanabi empezó a saborear lentamente aquel alimento, luego, su expresión de molestia cambio a una de agrado y pasó con gusto la comida.- Está delicioso neesan.

-Eres muy valiente mi amor…- un fuerte puñete cayó en la cabeza de Konohamaru, el cual se había acercado corriendo hacia Hanabi.-. ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

-¡Por miedoso!- Hanabi lo miraba furiosa de brazos cruzados.

-Perdóname Hana-chan… - la menor miró molesta hacia otro costado.- Cielito… Amorcito… Querida mía… Discúlpame Hana-chan…

-Tendrás que hacer algo para que te perdone…- Hanabi rió de forma traviesa.- ...Que tal si tu y yo tenemos una cita en el bote del amor.- dijo ella sonrojada, Konohamaru se sonrojó y sonrió a la vez.

-Y después dicen que nosotros somos los cursis…- dijo riendo el rubio.

-Claro…- lentamente los dos menores se fueron acercando para poder chocar apasionadamente sus labios. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados, abrieron enseguida los ojos al no sentir los labios de los cuales ya tanto se habían acostumbrado.

-¡Naruto!- Hanabi se levantó furiosa limpiándose los labios, Naruto había metido su cara en medio provocando que los dos menores besaran cada lado de la mejilla de Naruto.

-Naruto-kun.- Hinata se acercó corriendo hacia Naruto intentando sacarlo de allí.

-Yo también quiero un poco de amor…- dijo aún riendo el rubio de ojos azules.

-¡Para que crees que tienes a mi neesan has con ella lo que quieras! – dijo Hanabi aún molesta.

-¡¿De verdad?- Naruto se levantó emocionado.

-Na…Naruto…kun- Hinata estaba jugando con sus dedos nerviosa con ese rubor en ella.- ...Aún somos jóvenes…

-¿Ahh? ¿De qué hablas?- Naruto la miró confuso.

-Puag… besé a Naruto –neechan…- Konohamaru escupía hacia todos lados y se limpiaba los labios con su brazo.-...Que asco…

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no doy asco! Hinata me para besando.- dijo Naruto enfocando su mirada en el menor de manera retadora.

-Hinata- neesan es rara… es por eso que te besa.- dijo la menor Kunoichi.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no soy rara!- Hinata también se levantó y se paró al costado de su novio mirando a su "pequeña" hermana también de manera retadora. - ¡Tu eres la rara!

-¡Hey yo no soy.- la menor no pudo terminar de hablar, su novio posó su mano en su hombro.

-Lo siento Hana-chan… si eres rara…-

-¿Qué? – esta se sorprendió enseguida mirando molesta a su muy queridísimo novio que la "apoyaba" en todo momento.

-Te gustó la comida de Hinata-san… eso es raro…- dijo Konohamaru negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Ehh? No puedo creer que seamos novios.- Hanabi miró molesta hacia un costado.

-Lo siento, pero caíste bajo los encantos Sarutobi.- Hanabi lo miró molesta.- Aún así sigues siendo rara… al igual que Naruto-neechan… también que Hinata-san… - los mencionado se miraron entre ellos, Konohamaru se percató de esto y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Los tres sonrieron de manera maliciosa- ¿Qué… qué planean?...

-¡Al ataque!- al momento que el tremendo grito de Hanabi se hizo presente, los tres ninjas see tiraron encima de Konohamaru.

-Nooooooooo-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* (Una hora después)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Se podía observar a tres jóvenes riendo entre ellos al momento que tomaban una taza de té… bueno… uno comía ramen. Un poco más al fondo se veía a un chico con marcas de golpes en todo su rostro, el chico estaba desmayado, pero luego de unos segundos empezó a abrir los ojos y se levantó de golpe.

-¿Qué me pasó?- dijo este sobándose la cabeza.

-Ah… solo te golpeamos un poquito- sonrío "dulcemente" su novia. El castaño giró sus ojos.

-Mi amor te preparé un poco de comida- dijo Hanabi acercando un gran tazón a su novio.- Creo que luego de una gran golpiza necesitas muchas fuerzas para sobrevivir a la siguiente.

-Valla… que amable que eres "amorcito".- dijo Konohamaru recibiendo el tazón y haciendo notar el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-Y yo encima que te preparo un platillo con mucho amor, para la próxima no te tendré lástima cuando te golpeemos.- dijo Hanabi poniendo cada una de sus manos al lado de sus muy bien formadas caderas, Konohamaru rodó los ojos y con los palillos se metió una gran bocarada a la boca.

-¡Puag, puag! ¡¿Qué me has dado mujer? ¿Veneno?- dijo el castaño limpiándose otra vez con su brazo.

-¿Cómo que veneno? ¡Por si no lo sabes, yo cocino exquisito! ¿verdad neesan?- Hanabi giró y Hinata se le quedó mirando un tanto pensativa.

-No lo sé, yo nunca he probado tu comida Hana-chan. Aunque sé que esa vez cocinaste para el líder de un clan y tu platillo le fascinó a comparación del mío ya que hicimos el mismo platillo.- dijo Hinata mirando pensativa hacia el suelo mientras hablaba y dejaba de lado todos sus típicos tartamudeos.- mi platillo no se veía tan mal…

-Creo que en esa ocasión no era tú día.- Hanabi puso una de sus manos en forma de consuelo en el hombro de su hermana, pero enseguida Hinata alzó la mirada dejando sorprendida a su hermana menor.- ¿Qué-qué sucede?

-¡Ese no era mi platillo!- prácticamente gritó la kunoichi mayor.

-Eso no es cierto, yo misma vi como Yami llevó mi platillo y lo entregó.- Hinata sonrió confirmando más su hipótesis.

-Te-te equivocas… -Hanabi la miró con atención al igual que los otros dos chicos.- A-al final Yami llevó m-mi platillo, Akemi llevó el tuyo.- Hanabi pusó su pulgar sobre sus labios intentando recordar.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba.- las dos hermanas giraron la cabeza y encontraron a Naruto recibiendo sonrientemente un osito de una de las empleadas del hogar. Un enorme silencio inundó el lugar, Naruto se percató de esto y se sonrojó inmediatamente escondiendo el osito detrás suyo.- N-no es lo que parece.

-Jajaja, Naruto neechan duerme con ositos.- empezó a reírse abiertamente Konohamaru, inmediatamente un fuerte puñete aterrizó en la cabeza del castaño proveniente del mismo rubio.

-No es un osito, es un…-

-Son figuras de colección esponjosas que te ayudan a dormir de manera más cómoda en las noches.- concluyó Hinata interrumpiendo a Naruto.

-¡Exacto! – sonrió Naruto abrazando en el acto a Hinata.- Al fin alguien que me entiende… no sabes cuanto te amo mi Hina-chan.- sonreía Naruto al momento en que pegaba su cachete en la mejilla de la Hyuga la cual estaba al borde del desmayo.

-Y-yo….- Hinata estaba roja como un tomate, Naruto la soltó y la cargó en sus brazos. Hinata se aferró al cuello de su novio. Hanabi y Konohamaru sonrieron al verlos tan felices, realmente esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Inconscientemente soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo, giraron sus rostros y sus miradas se encontraron. Los dos menores se sonrojaron, Konohamaru rascó nerviosamente su nunca y Hanabi miró avergonzada hacia un costado.

-Que romántico.- dijo la empleada quien estaba viendo todo lo ocurrido, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella quien sin querer había roto el hermoso ambiente.

-¡Yami!- gritaron las dos Hyuga al unísono, sorprendiendo cada una a sus respectivas parejas, Naruto bajó de sus brazos a Hinata y esta se acercó corriendo donde la empleada al igual que su hermana.

-En la última reunión que tuvimos tú llevaste el platillo de una de las dos el cual fascinó al líder del otro clan.- Yami asintió levemente con la cabeza. - ¿De quién de las dos era el platillo? – las dos kunoichis miraron con atención a la empleada, haciendo que esta se asuste un poco.

-E-eh… llevé el platillo de la señorita Hinata, la señorita Hanabi prefirió que su platillo fuese llevado primero, por lo que lo llevó Akemi-chan.- Hinata sonrió triunfante y Hanabi miró furiosa hacia un costado.

-Puede retirase- dijo Hanabi, la empleada hizo una leve reverencia y se fue.

-Sabía que mi futura esposa era una excelente cocinera dattebayo.- gritó el rubio, esto fue demasiado para Hinata "futura esposa" esto provocó el inmediato desmayo de la mayor Hyuga. Naruto por suerte reaccionó rápido y la sujetó en sus brazos.

-Que mal… desde ahora tendré que comer todos los días fuera de mi futura casa.- dijo resignado Konohamaru.

-¡A no! ¡Tú comerás mi comida y punto! – respondió Hanabi furiosa.

-¿Pero es que acaso quieres asesinarte a ti también? – dijo Konohamaru respondiendo enseguida.

-No, yo comeré en casa de mi neesan.- sonrió Hanabi.- Tú de castigo comerás mi comida en todo un mes, bueno, al menos todo el tiempo que me tome aprender a cocinar.

-¿Me quieres usar como conejillo de indias? – dijo Konohamaru chocando su frente con la de su novia.

-Si ¿algún problema?- los dos se miraron furiosos.

-Ya, ya, no discutan, parecen un par de niños ttebayo.- los separo Naruto aún con Hinata en brazos.

-¡Mira quien habla! –dijo la otra pareja al unísono, los dos se sonrieron y chocaron triunfantemente sus manos. Naruto estaba hirviendo de furia, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, la tímida voz de su novia se hizo presente.

-Na-Naruto-kun…- sus ojos perla se abrieron lentamente. Naruto sonrió.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste mi Hina-chan.- sonrió ampliamente Naruto.

-Ni que esté tan malo…- Naruto y Hinata giraron sus rostros para ver al otro par.

-¿No lo comas Hana-chaaaaan!- Konohamaru intentó detenerla y Hanabi empezó a escupir lo que tenía en la boca.

-Puag, puag, esto en verdad es horrible, realmente necesito lecciones.- dijo resignada Hanabi.

-De eso yo me encargo.- sonrió dulcemente Hinata, Hanabi sonrió de manera agradecida.

Es cierto, eran raros, pero realmente se necesitaban para poder sonreír cada día. Ellos se volverían en una extraña y divertida familia, eso era más que seguro, ya que ellos tenían lo ideal para ser felices… tenían lo más importante…. Tenían "amor"…

**FIN**

* * *

**Al fin lo terminé, espero que les halla gustado, este era el epílogo. Para los lectores de mi fic "La razón de vivir", les informó que la conti ahorita la termino.**

**Bye! Ya nos leemos en otros fics. **


End file.
